Stevie Nichols
Stephanie "Stevie" Nichols is a former young wizard. She first appears in "Detention Election" where she meets Alex and forms a friendship with her. History Stevie first appeared in "Detention Election". While she is in detention, Stevie meets Alex. They soon became friends and learn they have a lot in common, like for example, they both like to cause trouble after "Dentention Election" Alex and Harper discovers Stevie is a wizard and soon Harper feels like the third wheel (if want to know more read on to the second and third paragraph) In "Eat to the Beat", when Alex and Justin are fighting, Stevie uses a spell to turn a rock band into a smooth jazz band. Harper, who saw Stevie use magic, attempts to tell Alex. However, Stevie is able to stop her by using a spell to erase Harper's memory of what she saw. Harper is able to regain her memory of the event in the lunchroom, and informs Alex that Stevie is a wizard. Soon after, Alex and Stevie went onto magical adventures leaving Harper behind. In "The Good, The Bad and the Alex", Stevie conducts a revolution of wizards to override the power distributor, which is what takes wizards' powers away and transfers them when they lose the wizard competition, and gets Alex and Max to join her. However, she was unaware that Alex would turn on her. Alex and Harper help Warren get his full powers by transferring Stevie's powers to him, while Stevie is frozen. Not much after, Max accidentally tipped over Stevie's statue shattering her to pieces, presumably killing her. In response to fans wondering if Stevie had died, Todd J. Greenwald followed up on Stevie's storyline. He stated that, "Stevie was fused back together and sent of to an island for 6 months of 'Soul Rehab'. She now lives a happy, fulfilling life back in the Wiz World with her new dogs, Mark and Susan." He also stated that this will never be shown in an episode, and Stevie's storyline has ended. Personality Stevie's personality is very similar to Alex's. However, Stevie seems to not possess the same compassion and kind-heartedness that Alex does. Abilities Stevie's wand is skinny like Alex's. It's silver, with black lines encircleing the shaft. Like Alex's, there is an orb at the top, but silver instead of green. Relationships Appearances * "Detention Election" (first appearance) * "Eat to the Beat" * "Third Wheel" * "The Good, The Bad and the Alex" (final appearance) Trivia *Justin pointed that Alex and Stevie were very alike. *Stevie puts her wand in her boot just like Alex. *Stevie is one of the only known wizards to have attended Tribeca Prep. Other wizard students include T.J. Taylor, Alex, Justin and Max. *Despite her status as a villain, Stevie was very well received by the fanbase. Many fans didn't understand why she was characterized as "evil" and, in fact, sympathized with her anger over losing her powers. Multiple fanfics have been written where Stevie returns from the dead and patches things up with Alex. *She is the second character out of three characters that die on-screen (the first being the Mummy, followed by Gorog). However, Greenwald has stated that her frozen form was fused back together off-screen, allowing her to be returned to life. *The revolution is reminding the Anonymous group's attacks. They are using attacks (pings) by multiple users (DDoS) at a specific time that was determined in advance in order to knock out websites' servers, as a way to protest against something. During thr wizards' revolution it was planned to use a specific spell (insted of pings) to do so. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magical beings Category:Former wizards Category:Female Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Teens